


Don't Smooth Away Sharp Edges ( i deserve to bleed)

by jesseofthenorth



Category: White Collar
Genre: ANGST!!, Episode Related, Gen, episode speculation, s03e10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every thing changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Smooth Away Sharp Edges ( i deserve to bleed)

**Author's Note:**

> Speculation for the winter premiere. Just one way it could ( and probably wWON'T) go after the winter premiere

El is gone less than twelve hours. She comes back unhurt.

Neal offers himself and the treasure in trade.

When Neal comes back every thing's different. Mozzie is gone, so is the treasure. Keller is dead.

Peter won't look him in the eye.

  
June is the only thing that's mostly the same.

Cindy tells him “I can't make her get rid of you. But if you care about her at all you will leave her alone.”

Neal doesn't try to explain anything to anyone. There's no point. Everything is different and Neal suspects it will never be the same again.


End file.
